


Mirror of Atropa

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [10]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Madness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: The Twisted origins of Atropa the Irresistible. Do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mirror of Atropa

At Butterfly Castle…

The Princess Atropa Belladonna Butterfly was a princess of Saint Olga’s ideals of perfection.

Since she first came to Saint Olga’s, she hoped to become the perfect princess for Eclipseshire. The story goes that it was her mother's negligence of her family is that drove former King Peter Butterfly into divorce and to leave the castle. But Atropa believed it was because she wasn’t a perfect enough princess to have him stay.

Before, she did everything to be a perfect princess. Since she couldn’t find love with her busy parents, she found it with her people. When she did, Atropa dedicated herself to be the perfect princess for her people, holding traditional events and parties, donations for the poor, keeping up with her looks and charm, become talented in music, and to be certain that the history of Eclipseshire is alive while her mother creates the future.

While SteelBelle was busy trying to modernize her kingdom, she was stuck with a crisis on who would raise her daughter, (not hiding the fact that she feels crushed by her husband leaving her, which she isn’t) when she didn’t have the time.

Then the opportunity came by her upset daughter.

_“Mother, I think something is wrong with me. I need to be perfect. Please, I want to go to Saint Olga and become the princess that everyone deserves.”_

SteelBelle didn’t understand her daughter’s obsession or why didn’t want to go to the Meteora’s School for Warrior Princesses. But she didn’t want to kiss a gift horse in the mouth and approved of her enrollment. When her daughter returned, she was not the same as when she left.

SteelBelle believed it to be just the thrill of being home and inheriting her wand. After all, the queen of machines never found any use for it and sees magic as risky.

So, with the wand passing, no longer a wrench but a magic mirror, her title of Crowned Princess was official.

“With the wand in Hand, I vow to become the perfect princess to all of Mewni,” Atropa vowed as Glossaryck grew uneased by the girl.

But it was his duty to train her to become a queen.

Her training was completed under record time as she mastered every dark spell in the book. An impressive feat of perfection. But as Glossaryck tried to teach her, perfection is a myth. But the girl did not listen.

Then came the day she asked about her wand.

“Glossaryck, why is my wand is the form of a looking glass?” She asked her mentor.

“Well, Atropa, the wand takes the form of the user’s personality. It is a reflection of yourself or it takes forms to tell the user something.” The little man cryptically explained.

“You think my wand is telling me something?” The princess asked as she looked to the mirror.

Maybe it wanted to see her appearance. To her horror, she saw a purification of a monster of rot. A hideous display caused her to drop her wand.

“Glossaryck, what is the meaning of this?” She demanded.

Glossaryck looked to the wand and understood. It turns out this wand had the power to reveal a person’s inner soul, what they look like on the inside, and what they truly were.

“No! That is impossible. I have become perfect! Saint Olga told me so! I can’t be this way unless…. Unless…” She protested and muttered.

Then she believed her own like that it was her own mother that was tainting her. She was perfect when she left Olga’s but then the time with her mother began to warp her. If Atropa was to remain perfect she must stay from SteelBelle.

But that was near impossible.

SteelBelle soon began taking her with to the unveiling of her inventions and it became apparent that she couldn’t avoid her.

* * *

A year Later…

SteelBelle planned to unveil her greatest invention ever as everyone from Mewni to Pixtopia came to see.

But as she was about to show what it could do, the accident happened. The ropes keeping her gadget in place fell and she was crushed!

The great SteelBelle the Industrialist died that day and the Rule of Atropa Belladonna the Irresistible began. As well as the Age of Blood.


End file.
